Intertwined
by foreverandalways'7
Summary: Kakashi & Takara's friendship strengthens over time. What does the ninja world have in store for them? Death & losses or joy & happiness? Follow them through ups & downs, thick and thin. Read as their lives unravel before your eyes!You'll LOVE IT! Kaka/OC
1. Impossible

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first and I really hope you like it. Because it is my first, I really would appreciate some help, SO PLEASE REVIEW. I will be eternally grateful if you do, I will read everything you have to say to me. Thank You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The fourth shinobi war had finally ended. After all that every single shinobi has been through they are overwhelmed. The war was over… a very hard consept to fully grasp and understand. Every remaining shinobi felt the same way deep inside: exhausted, relieved, and with immense grief. Many had been killed... families, lovers, friends and comrades have all had to say their farewells to loved ones. Now, everyone who wasn't exhausted or unable to walk was helping gather and identify the dead bodies. It, indeed, was a difficult task, but after what they have all been through everyone felt as if they had to be there for one another. It was a mutual feeling, the feeling of loss, spread throughout saddened souls. Also, inside of those dismayed souls there was happiness. Finally they weren't going to lose any more. The war was over…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Impossible<strong>

Kakashi walked towards where Naruto and Sakura were standing. They looked as if they were in their own world… talking and laughing, Naruto's injured and battered body being healed by Sakura. He had not seen them in quite a while and needed to pass on a message.

"Naru-", Kakashi started saying when he was close enough, but then he was interrupted by loud shouts. He looked at Naruto and Sakura who were now looking over at the ruckus. Kakashi turned his head as well.

"–do you think you are?" a loud male voice was shouting, "How could you drop her! You worthless piece of-"

An ANBU from Konoha was helping a ninja from Iwagakure carry a lifeless body of a young kunoichi. The ANBU had dropped the body and fell quickly to the ground to pick her up. Normally, ANBU members aren't so clumsy, probably the war had caused the ANBU to reach his limit. Most of the people who were close enough to listen stared at them, they turned their heads towards them when they had heard the fuss.

"I'm sorry I-" the ANBU started saying and before being able to finish the ninja from Iwagakure punched the ANBU. The tiger mask was already seriously cracked and when the ninja threw an amazingly strong and fast punch to her face it fell, broken, to the ground. When the face was revealed the Iwagakure ninja was wide eyed.

"You are a-" he said quite embarrassed, "I…I'm sorry"

The face of the ANBU belonged to a beautiful young woman. The mask held her hair in place and as soon as he broke her mask, her long, black hair came loose. She had a delicate face and the most outstanding part of her was her eyes, eyes that would shine even in the darkest of rooms.

She had dark circles under her glittering blue eyes, obviously she hadn't slept in days, and an expression of pain crossed her face. When the woman's eyes passed by Kakashi's, she stared at him for what seemed to be less than a mere second. In that second her eyes widened with surprise and turned back to looking at the Iwagakure ninja. Kakashi felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He felt as if someone had knocked the air out of him and now couldn't breathe.

_Those eyes! No…no, she was…dead_. He thought incredulously. But he had stared right into her eyes! He couldn't be mistaken, those electric blue eyes were impossible to forget.

_How can she…how is she…what the hell is going on? Maybe the war wasn't over, maybe one of the white Zetsus had survived or… or the Impure World Reincarnation. No…no, that's impossible, she was really there. But…how?_

Kakashi was confused, he was completely taken aback

"I beg for your forgiveness, such act of disrespect, please forgive me I-" she kneeled before the man, holding the body up with utmost respect, but before she could finish the man got the body from her and nodded, silencing her immediately.

The man saw her, a slightly shocked expression on his face, and saw as she bowed before turning for her mask. Kakashi didn't realize that she was walking towards him. He couldn't tell what the expression was that she had on her face. Was it sad, embarrassed or apologetic? But then it changed to elation. He stared at her, looking deep into those hypnotizing blue eyes.

Before he knew it he saw as her face changed into confusion, she suddenly stopped and before his eyes she started to disappear, rapidly disintegrating into sakura petals. Finally, the only thing left being the petals dancing in the wind and falling gently to the ground.

_I can't let her go, not again!_

Kakashi immediately summoned Pakkun.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, a brown pug appeared before him.

"You know what to do." Kakashi said.

Pakkun nodded and started to run. Naruto and Sakura, having spotted Kakashi, followed after them.

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled after him but he dismissed it.

"Pakkun is it… is it really her." Kakashi asked incredulously.

"I'd know her scent anywhere" He answered, "She's close."

"Yes, I can smell her too." Kakashi said.

They were approaching a forest, giant trees started to encircle all of them. The sun didn't reach the ground anymore, except for a few small gaps where sunlight barely passed. Kakashi's breathing started to become heavy, his heart started throbbing against his chest, all for the anticipation of that moment when he would see _her_once again.

"She knows that we're after her, Kakashi, hurry!" Pakkun yelled.

"I know." He sped up leaving everyone behind.

He could hear her now, he could sense that she was just ahead and suddenly the path ahead cleared and she came into view, just a few meters away. Her running body right in front of him, her hair dancing in the wind, leaves falling slowly to the ground and the warm rays of the sun seeping through the leaves. He had seen this before...

_"Catch me, Kakashi! If you can!" A very young Takara yelled as she ran ahead of Kakashi. Her warm bubbly laugh filling his ears, her short hair rushing behind her. Sakura petals twirling to the ground and the hot sun above them warming their skin._

_"Oi! Wait up, that's not fair!" A young Kakashi yelled as he ran after her, also laughing._

"Takara!" He yelled.

_No, no she's DEAD! An imposter, this can't be real, this can't be her._

Kakashi started to catch up, he forced his legs to go faster, he could see that the woman before was slowing down. He was… so close… he extended his arms…

_A little more!_

Then, they both fell to the ground, Kakashi who had jumped on her clutched her shoulders and pressed them against the grass and his body on top of hers restraining her from moving.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

But just as they had fell she quickly punched him with both hands, causing Kakashi to loosen his grip. She took advantage of this and jumped away from him, her eyes never leaving his. She walked slowly backwards trying to get as much distance away from each other. She suddenly felt as her back hit a tree trunk and that's when Kakashi saw an opening. He got a kunai out and in the blink of an eye he appeared right in front of Takara, she inhaled in surprise and her eyes went wide. He placed the kunai over her throat, she could feel the sharp edge of the kuani so close to her throat.

"Answer my question." He said menacingly.

Takara looked into his eyes searching, searching for the truth behind his words. She knew... she knew well that Kakashi knew very well who she was. How to prove it to him, she had no clue.

"Masami Takara" She said, one single tear rolling down her cheek.

She wanted to close the distance between them, she wanted to hold Kakashi once again in her arms, she wanted Kakashi's lips against hers as it once was, but...

_I have no right, not after all this time, not after all I've made him go through..._

"..." Kakashi couldn't find the words. He was speechless, hearing her name after so long. Hearing her _voice_was enough to silence him forever. Seeing those eyes shed a tear... he hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"Forgive me..." Takara said in a soft voice, "I-"

Before she could continue with her apology Kakashi looked back at her, dropping the kuna i to the ground. He looked into her eyes, once again, just like it used to be so many years ago, and he brought her to him, in an embrace in which neither of them would like to ever let go.


	2. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first and I really hope you like it. Because it is my first, I really would appreciate some help, SO PLEASE REVIEW. I will be eternally grateful if you do, I will read everything you have to say to me. Thank You!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting<strong>

The warm sun was high in the sky and the cool spring breeze was blowing evenly, a perfect combination of warm and cool. Eight year old Takara breathed in the mild floral scent of the wind. It was such a nice day, she didn't understand why she didn't do this more often. She laid on her back, on a long wooden bench, her eyes closed and taking in the scene around her with her senses.

"What are you doing here?" a calm boy's voice came out of nowhere.

She didn't really care who it was, and whoever it _was_ was disturbing her peace. She lazily opened one eye. A boy, not very older than her had his face only inches away from hers. He had a mask covering the lower part of his face and deep brown eyes looking into hers. She opened both her eyes now, and _very_ wide. He…was…_SO CLOSE_!

"I said-"and before he could repeat what he had said Takara, putting all of her force on her right hand, slapped him on his cheek. She wanted him to get away from her, she didn't even know who he was.

He rolled on the ground, both hands on his left cheek. Tears were coming out of his eyes, she had slapped him maybe a little too hard. She got up to a sitting position and stared at him.

"OW!" he said agonizing on the floor.

He had the Konoha forehead protector, and judging by his age he was probably a genin.

She sighed and said, "Oh, stop it…stop crying."

"I'm not," he said, he stopped rolling and sat up on the grass below him, showing the red hand print Takara had left.

Trying to put a straight, serious face he said, "Now…aren't you supposed to be at the academy?"

She didn't answer, she didn't feel like it. He was ruining a perfectly good moment here. He waited…expecting an answer that she wasn't going to give. Takara rolled her eyes and lay back on the bench, closing her eyes again. She hoped that she had taught him a lesson on getting too close to her so she didn't worry about him doing it again.

"You are Masami Takara...right?" he asked.

"Mhmm..." Takara agreed lazily.

"You must go to the Academy, you can't just _not _go, you're breaking the rules. Rules are meant to be followed." The boy said. Takara's eyebrow started to twitch, she was really starting to get irritated. She wanted him to leave.

With a frustrated sigh she said annoyed, "Just leave… I am not going back and that's that."

"Well, I won't let you stay here! You can't break the rules! If you don't go willingly then I'll _make you_ go back."

Takara, not being able to take it any longer, opened her eyes and stood up. Both of her hands were clenched in tight fists on either side of her body.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are _really_ annoying me!" she snapped at him, the irritation in her tone was very clear.

In one very quick movement, Takara extended her arm, grabbed the boy's ninja tool bag, grabbed a kunai knife and pointed it his neck.

"Now, leave me-" and before she could finish the sentence, the boy grabbed her arm with both his hands, moving her arm in a way which forced her to spin around, and he held her arm tightly behind her back. He then grabbed her wrist with so much force that made her open her hand and drop the kunai.

"Wha-!" Takara exclaimed, surprised.

He moved his lips close to her ear and said, "I am Hatake Kakashi and you are going back to the academy."

Takara laughed at what he had just said. Kakashi looked at her confused, what had been so funny? When Takara felt him loosen his grip she pushed him back with her shoulders. Kakashi lost his grip on Takara's arm and she made the hand signs needed.

"Eien no yami! (_Eternal Darkness_)," and as she said it ,she moved a safe distance away from the boy named Kakashi.

Kakashi was now under Takara's genjutsu. This genjutsu first made him see nothing, there was only darkness. Then he started feeling as if he was falling, as if he would fall forever in an eternal pit of darkness. Even though Takara knew he could break free, she could at least take advantage of the moments he was dumbfounded. She quickly reached into Kakashi's tool bag again, grabbed a rope, and tied up Kakashi. She tied his hands and legs together and pushed him so that he would fall on the ground.

"Wha- What? How did-?" He said as Takara started walking away from him. He was amazed that she wasn't even _a genin_ and she could use such a powerful genjustu.

She sighed, turned around, and walked towards Kakashi. When she got close enough to him, she sat down beside him.

"I've heard people talking about you... they talk about you as if you were a big deal." Takara said, looking over him to the tree that was swooshing in the wind, "Well, you just got tied up by an eight year old girl who isn't even a genin yet. I was going to leave you here, but to tell you the truth, you aren't even worth leaving here tied up."

As Takara's words sank into Kakashi, his face started filling up with anger. When she finished what she said, Takara was slightly scared by the rage that spread across his face. She stood up, grabbed the kunai she had dropped earlier and untied him. Before Kakashi could say anything, she left. Her body slowly disintegrating in to sakura petals.

When Takara felt she was far enough, she walked the rest of the way back home. It was already time for the other kids from the academy to leave school.

She felt kind of sad and guilty inside, she normally wasn't _so_ mean to people, and worse to people she just met. Well, hopefully she wasn't going to see him again, so she didn't really care.

...

Takara looked up at the sky, sweat beads rolling down her face. She had been practicing chakra control, after all her sensei at the academy had said that if you had a very good chakra control, then you wouldn't waste any necessary chakra. Besides not wasting chakra, you would master many jutsus and in less time. Takara had asked her brother how she could practice. He had told her that she could climb trees only using her feet and she could try to walk on water. After reaching the top of a tree and walking on still water, she could attempt to run on walls and standing, walking, and running on fast-moving waters.

Takara had already reached the top of the highest tree she could find. She had run vertically _and_ horizontally on tall cliff walls. She had also managed to run on still waters and running waters. She had failed many times but she got used to it and she managed to do it in the end.

The sun was starting to come down, but there was still about an hour, or so, left of sunlight. She walked over to a tree and climed it.

She was lying down on a tall, long branch, looking at the leaves of the tree. She had removed her jacket, her shoes, and her mother's necklace. She was only left with her white shirt and her comfortable black skirt.

Every so often a couple of leaves would fall and get carried away swiftly by the river bellow. Takara would have been scared before, being over a river, but now she didn't have anything to be afraid of. If she fell she could simply lift herself up and walk to the shore. She smiled at herself for putting so much effort into getting better control of her chakra. Takara then thought that it was getting late, probably her brother was back and was wondering where she was. She lifted her arms from where they had been dangling and used her elbows to push herself up. When she put her elbows on the branch, she felt as her left elbow pushed something off the branch.

_What? Something fell, what was it?_

When she heard the "plop" of the necklace as it reached the water, she felt as if her heart had been ripped apart from her chest and was now being dragged away by the current. Her mother had given it to her when they had parted. It was the only thing left that her mother had given her before she died. Takara had always been wearing it, she always kept it close to her heart.

"_My love, keep it close to your heart, that's where I'll always be._" Were her mother's parting words.

Whenever Takara didn't have it on she had it hidden in a safe place. She treasured that necklace so much she wouldn't trade it for anything. When she was struggling through difficult times or when she felt alone she would hold it tight in her hand and put it close to her heart. Somehow, she would just feel warmth in her heart and the courage to pull through and move on.

Before Takara could think twice about it she jumped off the high branch. When she hit the water she felt as if a thousand needles had pinched her all over her body, the water was _freezing_. She opened her eyes and started looking for her precious necklace, she had to find it quick or the current would steal it never to be seen again. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer she went back up for a gulp of air.

Takara then felt as the current got even stronger, this could only mean that a waterfall was near. She dived back into the water and looked for the necklace. She kept looking left and right and up and down, she was starting to get worried that she'll never find it. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a faint glimmer, her necklace had sparkled with the little sunlight that was left. As soon as she saw it she started swimming towards it, as fast as she could. But it didn't matter how fast she swam, because the current was pushing it away and she couldn't reach it.

When Takara's hand was inches away from reaching the necklace, she suddenly felt the water stop pushing her forward. She felt as if the time had suddenly stopped. She looked at the necklace and it was now in midair, three inches away. In that second she realized what had happened. She had reached the cliff and she was about to fall twenty-five meters. Her heart gave a strong thud, it even hurt. Her blood turned into ice and she felt her breath hitched up.

She stretched her arm a little more, grabbed the necklace and time started again. It was _horrid_, she felt as if all her insides were in her throat. The waterfall's massive push made her go even faster down. She only hopped that it was deep enough so that she didn't hit any rocks. And then…she felt as if she hit a concrete floor. She felt as if someone had punched her hard on the face. When she hit the surface, the small breath she was holding was gone, leaving in a fast swarm of bubbles.

She was now being pushed deeper and deeper to the bottom of the lake. She was being twisted and turned in the cold, darkening water. Takara had no idea which way was up…or down. She could not stand it any longer and she unconsciously took in a gulp of water. She started choking on it, and, as hopeless as she was, she stopped fighting. The pull of the waterfall was too great, she wasn't strong enough to fight it. She let the force of the waterfall keep dragging her to the bottom. She gave up, opened her eyes and saw the surface. The white foam of the falling water, the nearby trees that surrounded the lake, they were all too far away now. There was nothing she could do. As soon as she gave up, she saw as the darkness started to envelop the last glimpse of light…

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**-foreverandalways'7**


	3. Thank You

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first and I really hope you like it. Because it is my first, I really would appreciate some help, SO PLEASE REVIEW. I will be eternally grateful if you do, I will read everything you have to say to me. Thank You!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting<strong>

The warm sun was high in the sky and the cool spring breeze was blowing evenly, a perfect combination of warm and cool. Eight year old Takara breathed in the mild floral scent of the wind. It was such a nice day, she didn't understand why she didn't do this more often. She laid on her back, on a long wooden bench, her eyes closed and taking in the scene around her with her senses.

"What are you doing here?" a calm boy's voice came out of nowhere.

She didn't really care who it was, and whoever it _was_ was disturbing her peace. She lazily opened one eye. A boy, not very older than her had his face only inches away from hers. He had a mask covering the lower part of his face and deep brown eyes looking into hers. She opened both her eyes now, and _very_ wide. He…was…_SO CLOSE_!

"I said-"and before he could repeat what he had said Takara, putting all of her force on her right hand, slapped him on his cheek. She wanted him to get away from her, she didn't even know who he was.

He rolled on the ground, both hands on his left cheek. Tears were coming out of his eyes, she had slapped him maybe a little too hard. She got up to a sitting position and stared at him.

"OW!" he said agonizing on the floor.

He had the Konoha forehead protector, and judging by his age he was probably a genin.

She sighed and said, "Oh, stop it…stop crying."

"I'm not," he said, he stopped rolling and sat up on the grass below him, showing the red hand print Takara had left.

Trying to put a straight, serious face he said, "Now…aren't you supposed to be at the academy?"

She didn't answer, she didn't feel like it. He was ruining a perfectly good moment here. He waited…expecting an answer that she wasn't going to give. Takara rolled her eyes and lay back on the bench, closing her eyes again. She hoped that she had taught him a lesson on getting too close to her so she didn't worry about him doing it again.

"You are Masami Takara...right?" he asked.

"Mhmm..." Takara agreed lazily.

"You must go to the Academy, you can't just _not _go, you're breaking the rules. Rules are meant to be followed." The boy said. Takara's eyebrow started to twitch, she was really starting to get irritated. She wanted him to leave.

With a frustrated sigh she said annoyed, "Just leave… I am not going back and that's that."

"Well, I won't let you stay here! You can't break the rules! If you don't go willingly then I'll _make you_ go back."

Takara, not being able to take it any longer, opened her eyes and stood up. Both of her hands were clenched in tight fists on either side of her body.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are _really_ annoying me!" she snapped at him, the irritation in her tone was very clear.

In one very quick movement, Takara extended her arm, grabbed the boy's ninja tool bag, grabbed a kunai knife and pointed it his neck.

"Now, leave me-" and before she could finish the sentence, the boy grabbed her arm with both his hands, moving her arm in a way which forced her to spin around, and he held her arm tightly behind her back. He then grabbed her wrist with so much force that made her open her hand and drop the kunai.

"Wha-!" Takara exclaimed, surprised.

He moved his lips close to her ear and said, "I am Hatake Kakashi and you are going back to the academy."

Takara laughed at what he had just said. Kakashi looked at her confused, what had been so funny? When Takara felt him loosen his grip she pushed him back with her shoulders. Kakashi lost his grip on Takara's arm and she made the hand signs needed.

"Eien no yami! (_Eternal Darkness_)," and as she said it ,she moved a safe distance away from the boy named Kakashi.

Kakashi was now under Takara's genjutsu. This genjutsu first made him see nothing, there was only darkness. Then he started feeling as if he was falling, as if he would fall forever in an eternal pit of darkness. Even though Takara knew he could break free, she could at least take advantage of the moments he was dumbfounded. She quickly reached into Kakashi's tool bag again, grabbed a rope, and tied up Kakashi. She tied his hands and legs together and pushed him so that he would fall on the ground.

"Wha- What? How did-?" He said as Takara started walking away from him. He was amazed that she wasn't even _a genin_ and she could use such a powerful genjustu.

She sighed, turned around, and walked towards Kakashi. When she got close enough to him, she sat down beside him.

"I've heard people talking about you... they talk about you as if you were a big deal." Takara said, looking over him to the tree that was swooshing in the wind, "Well, you just got tied up by an eight year old girl who isn't even a genin yet. I was going to leave you here, but to tell you the truth, you aren't even worth leaving here tied up."

As Takara's words sank into Kakashi, his face started filling up with anger. When she finished what she said, Takara was slightly scared by the rage that spread across his face. She stood up, grabbed the kunai she had dropped earlier and untied him. Before Kakashi could say anything, she left. Her body slowly disintegrating in to sakura petals.

When Takara felt she was far enough, she walked the rest of the way back home. It was already time for the other kids from the academy to leave school.

She felt kind of sad and guilty inside, she normally wasn't _so_ mean to people, and worse to people she just met. Well, hopefully she wasn't going to see him again, so she didn't really care.

...

Takara looked up at the sky, sweat beads rolling down her face. She had been practicing chakra control, after all her sensei at the academy had said that if you had a very good chakra control, then you wouldn't waste any necessary chakra. Besides not wasting chakra, you would master many jutsus and in less time. Takara had asked her brother how she could practice. He had told her that she could climb trees only using her feet and she could try to walk on water. After reaching the top of a tree and walking on still water, she could attempt to run on walls and standing, walking, and running on fast-moving waters.

Takara had already reached the top of the highest tree she could find. She had run vertically _and_ horizontally on tall cliff walls. She had also managed to run on still waters and running waters. She had failed many times but she got used to it and she managed to do it in the end.

The sun was starting to come down, but there was still about an hour, or so, left of sunlight. She walked over to a tree and climed it.

She was lying down on a tall, long branch, looking at the leaves of the tree. She had removed her jacket, her shoes, and her mother's necklace. She was only left with her white shirt and her comfortable black skirt.

Every so often a couple of leaves would fall and get carried away swiftly by the river bellow. Takara would have been scared before, being over a river, but now she didn't have anything to be afraid of. If she fell she could simply lift herself up and walk to the shore. She smiled at herself for putting so much effort into getting better control of her chakra. Takara then thought that it was getting late, probably her brother was back and was wondering where she was. She lifted her arms from where they had been dangling and used her elbows to push herself up. When she put her elbows on the branch, she felt as her left elbow pushed something off the branch.

_What? Something fell, what was it?_

When she heard the "plop" of the necklace as it reached the water, she felt as if her heart had been ripped apart from her chest and was now being dragged away by the current. Her mother had given it to her when they had parted. It was the only thing left that her mother had given her before she died. Takara had always been wearing it, she always kept it close to her heart.

"_My love, keep it close to your heart, that's where I'll always be._" Were her mother's parting words.

Whenever Takara didn't have it on she had it hidden in a safe place. She treasured that necklace so much she wouldn't trade it for anything. When she was struggling through difficult times or when she felt alone she would hold it tight in her hand and put it close to her heart. Somehow, she would just feel warmth in her heart and the courage to pull through and move on.

Before Takara could think twice about it she jumped off the high branch. When she hit the water she felt as if a thousand needles had pinched her all over her body, the water was _freezing_. She opened her eyes and started looking for her precious necklace, she had to find it quick or the current would steal it never to be seen again. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer she went back up for a gulp of air.

Takara then felt as the current got even stronger, this could only mean that a waterfall was near. She dived back into the water and looked for the necklace. She kept looking left and right and up and down, she was starting to get worried that she'll never find it. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a faint glimmer, her necklace had sparkled with the little sunlight that was left. As soon as she saw it she started swimming towards it, as fast as she could. But it didn't matter how fast she swam, because the current was pushing it away and she couldn't reach it.

When Takara's hand was inches away from reaching the necklace, she suddenly felt the water stop pushing her forward. She felt as if the time had suddenly stopped. She looked at the necklace and it was now in midair, three inches away. In that second she realized what had happened. She had reached the cliff and she was about to fall twenty-five meters. Her heart gave a strong thud, it even hurt. Her blood turned into ice and she felt her breath hitched up.

She stretched her arm a little more, grabbed the necklace and time started again. It was _horrid_, she felt as if all her insides were in her throat. The waterfall's massive push made her go even faster down. She only hopped that it was deep enough so that she didn't hit any rocks. And then…she felt as if she hit a concrete floor. She felt as if someone had punched her hard on the face. When she hit the surface, the small breath she was holding was gone, leaving in a fast swarm of bubbles.

She was now being pushed deeper and deeper to the bottom of the lake. She was being twisted and turned in the cold, darkening water. Takara had no idea which way was up…or down. She could not stand it any longer and she unconsciously took in a gulp of water. She started choking on it, and, as hopeless as she was, she stopped fighting. The pull of the waterfall was too great, she wasn't strong enough to fight it. She let the force of the waterfall keep dragging her to the bottom. She gave up, opened her eyes and saw the surface. The white foam of the falling water, the nearby trees that surrounded the lake, they were all too far away now. There was nothing she could do. As soon as she gave up, she saw as the darkness started to envelop the last glimpse of light…

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I need someone who can help me with a picture! Just something to do with changing colors or someone who would like to help me making a fanart for the cover photo of this story! I'd be extremely thankful!**

**-foreverandalways'7**


	4. A Feeling

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto.

Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I have had really hectic weeks. I'll really try to update as soon as I can. Tell me what you think! I'll love it if I hear what you've got to say! On with the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: When You Have That Feeling<strong>

As the sun started to slowly rise over the horizon Takara woke up. Today was colder than the usual spring weather. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her new outfit. She wore a short navy skirt, a tight long-sleeve navy shirt and on top of it she wore a white shirt. The white shirt, on the front, had her clan's crest and on her back it had a small outline of a tiger. Takara wore a new pair of regular, ankle high, navy shinobi sandals, because her favorite black ones were probably gone forever. She shook her head, wondering if it was even worth _thinking_ they might still be there. Then her eyes moved from her shoes to her hair. Her bright black hair now reached her hips, and Takara _loved_ it. She normally wore it in a high pony tail letting it fall down her back, but as she changed her outfit she thought it would only make sense to change her hair style too. She gathered all her hair in the nape of her neck, separates it into three even pieces and started to braid it. As she nearly reached the tip of her hair, she tied it up with a black band. She grabbed the long braid and let it fall over her right shoulder; it nearly reached her belly button.

She smiled to herself in the mirror, her white perfect teeth showing in her happy smile, her eyes bluer than ever. She tip-toed to the window and silently opened it. She jumped outside, onto the window's ledge. She turned around to close the window and when she turned around she saw her grandfather. He was slightly leaning against the door, shaking his head. Takara, surprised by being caught, jumped back and before she fell from her two storie house, she grabbed on to the window's ledge with both her hands. She gasped for air, she wasn't only afraid of nearly falling two stories down, she was afraid of what her grandfather had to say about her sneaking out. She pulled herself up and reentered her room.

"Grandfather!" she gasped for air, "How did you do that? I didn't even know you were awake!"

Her grandfather smiled but still shook his head in disapproval, "Takara, dear child, you've known me all your life, you should know better. I've had _years _of experience."

"No doubt." Takara said under her breath

She looked at him, considering what the odds were of turning around and making a run for it, not good. She frowned and turned to the door, and headed down stairs for breakfast, her grandfather behind her. They walked in silence, but Takara barley felt his presence, it was as if a ghost was following her. As they were nearly getting to the first floor her grandfather put his hand on her shoulder and Takara stopped. She turned her head to her left but didn't look at him

"May I ask where you were headed?" he sighed.

Takara shrugged, she was hoping he wouldn't ask, "I don't know, training I guess."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and replied, "Ah…."

When she walked past the living room and went through the open kitchen's door she was surprised. She saw her brother reading a book and chewing his breakfast. He looked up as they entered and spread his lips into a smile.

"But- how? How do you do that?" she said looking from her brother to her grandfather, "I didn't even hear you, I didn't even know you were here."

Kiyoshi turned to look at her grandfather and laughed with his mouth closed and her grandfather smiled.

Kiyoshi swallowed, put his book down and looked at her, "You should calm down Takara, after years of having to be invisible you get the hang of it."

Takara bit her lip, and thought about what he had said. It was true that he had to be practically invisible because he is an ANBU member, then again it runs through their veins. Their whole clan was barley known and to those who knew about it feared it.

Takara was finally far from the village's houses and entered deep into the forest. She opened her bag and threw all the many tools to the ground. She made the hands signs and two identical shadow clones appeared in front of her. Takara wasn't like other eight year olds, she was truly skilled.

"Here," the real Takara said giving each shadow clone a colored bandana.  
>Takara got the navy one and wrapped it around her neck. The shadow clone to Takara's left wrapped her white bandana over her forehead and the other clone wrapped her red bandana around her ankle.<p>

"So," Takara said, "this is going to be basic training. Hiding, tracking, and combat. First round will be long range combat, whenever we find one another. Second round mid range and third round close combat. Run, hide and then we start."

The clone with the white bandana shook her head, "So we get as far as we can and try not to get caught but at the same time we try to catch one of you guys?"

"Yes." Takara said smiling.

"When we see one another we start to fight?"

"Yes, but these first rounds will only be long range combat."

The clone with the red bandana smirked, "So…only one can win right?"

The one with the white bandana looked at her, rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine on the count of three," Takara said, "One…two…three!"

When Takara said three all of them turned around and started running as fast as they could…

Takara was lying down on the ground gasping for air. She had beaten _herself_ almost in every round. They had done all the three rounds four times each. She had lost seven times, practically to herself.

She now had blood all over her ripped clothes and body. Her hair was loose and tangled and smudged with blood and mud. Who would have known that fighting herself would hurt so much? She should have specified the rules, but because there were practically _no_ rules, her clones and she went all out.

The advantage of using shadow clones is that instead of only doing it twelve times she actually did it thirty-six times total, in every round there were "three Takaras". Takara was totally and completely exhausted she had started early in the morning, right after breakfast, and now she noticed that the sun was setting. She saw as the clouds started to drift away and her eyes slowly closed and she drifted to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open violently as she heard leaves rustle. Without thinking twice Takara jumped up to a defensive position and she threw a kunai knife at the direction of the rustling leaves. She heard as her kunai hit, probably another kunai, and was deflected to a tree trunk.

"Hey! Calm down! It's just me!"

When Takara recognized the voice, still weary she sat back down to the ground and rubbed her eyes, as to rub the sleep away. She felt relieved it was only him. Kakashi came through some bushes and Takara saw that he was wearing his normal black pants, shoes, and black shirt, although surprisingly he wasn't wearing his mask.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily looking up at him.

Kakashi chuckled "You see, I was coming back from a short mission this afternoon and I met up with your grandfather. I suppose he knew we were together yesterday because he asked me if I knew where you were today, and asked me if I could find you."

Takara looked around and saw that it was dark. She could see Kakashi dark standing near her. She didn't want to be nagged about again but she figured there was nothing she could do about it now, she was already in trouble.

"Wait, where was this and what _exactly _did that old man say?" she asked confused.

"It was at the entrance, he was leaving somewhere, I don't know where. He actually threatened me to protect you and not to ever put you in any danger." He said the last sentence as if it didn't really matter that her grandfather had threatened him, "Then he asked if I could find you."

"He what?" Takara said surprised and stood up in front of him, "He _threatened _you?"

"Yeah you know, nothing too bad." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. He's very overprotective sometimes and _sometimes,_ like now, he goes overboard."

She rubbed her eyes again, "By the way what time is it?"

"I'm sure it's for the best, he really cares about you," Kakashi frowned trying to calculate what time it was, "Nine…Forty?"He shrugged.

She started to pick up all the bloodstained kunai and shuriken that were thrown all around her small "battle field". Her clan had very good eyesight in the dark so it wasn't hard to gather them all up. She normally wouldn't pick them all up and save them but her grandfather never resupplied so Takara had to save them if she wanted to train.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Takara noticed that he was looking at her from head to toe. She looked down and saw that her shirts and skirt were ripped and bloodstained. Her legs, arms and face had dried blood all over. She had lost the rubber that kept her hair in a braid and it was all tangled up with blood and dirt.

Takara giggled, "You know, training. Looks like I need a bath."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head. Takara looked around to check if she missed anything.

Scratching her head she said, "Well, do we go?"

Kakashi nodded and headed the way out. She walked in silence behind him until they got to the villages relatively empty streets.

"See you around," he said smiling slightly.

"Sure." Takara nodded and gave him a full smile.

From there they both headed towards different directions. Takara turned left as Kakashi turned right. She peaked at him from over her shoulder as he walked calmly away, his hands in his pockets and his head looking straight in front of him. For some reason Takara felt unease inside of her, she truly disliked that image: Kakashi walking away from her, getting farther and farther by every step he took. Takara smiled and shook her head slightly, she really liked Kakashi as a friend, he was a nice and fun boy. Even though he was always serious and always went by the rules she liked it when she was alone with him. He would smile and laugh even take his mask off, some things he wouldn't normally do.

The same goes for Takara, she would giggle and joke and tell him her secrets, she knew she could trust him. Takara didn't really have best friends, only her brother. Her grandfather was too old to consider a friend, she did have many friends at the academy but none of them were her _best_ friends. Now she looked at Kakashi walking away and she felt as her new brother, her new best friend walked away. She didn't feel unease anymore because she knew deep inside that this was far from the last time she would see Kakashi. She had that feeling, knowing everything would be fine.

Takara turned her head and started walking towards her house. As she took a few steps she suddenly felt a searing pain on her upper chest. She felt as if melted metal was covering her chest, it burned like hell. She grasped her torn shirt and started running as fast as she could to her house. She stared at her the two story, concrete house, all the lights were out. That was never a good sign. She burst open the wooden door and closed it behind her as she ran upstairs to her room. Strangely Takara didn't feel anybodies presence, strange because her grandfather would always be home and her brother would have told her he was going on a mission or something. She slid open her bedroom door and ran to her bathroom. Once inside she quickly ripped off her two shirts. She now only had her bra to cover her up. She looked at the mirror and saw her chest was completley red and it burned even more than it did before. She looked closer to her upper chest and saw a symbol forming.

_A five year old Takara was in her grandfather's arms and close behind him was her brother. She cried in his arms as they ran for their lives. Takara could hear the screams of pain and anger being left behind as they ran through the tree branches farther and farther away from her home, her village, her clan. _

_"Don't worry dear one, you are safe." she heard her grandfather say. _

_She looked up to see his face she squinted her eyes slightly trying to use her ability to see in the dark. His face was tense, jaw clenched and looking straight ahead. After hours of running Takara noticed that her grandfather was slowing down. He was turned his head looking for a place to hide. He found a cave in the distance and sped up again._

_"Kiyoshi keep up!" he whispered urgently under his breath. _

_Kiyoshi, who was being left behind, put more force on the pushes he gave when his feet touched the branches. They finally reached the cave and they were looking around. Takara heard them both panting, Kiyoshi much louder and faster than their grandfather. Takara suddenly felt an excruciating pain on her chest. She fell to her knees clasping both her hands over her chest. She wrinkled her light blue dress with her hands and an ear splitting scream left her mouth. Both her grandfather and her brother ran to her._

_"Takara! What's wrong?" Kiyoshi said, his voice full of worry._

_"Takara what hurts?" her grandfather said, much more soothing. _

_He grabbed Takara in his arms and with one big hand brushed her hair. _

_"It-it hur-hurts s-o mu-much." Takara said between sobs._

_"Where love, where?" her grandfather said slightly more urgently._

_Takara pulled the top of her dress down with both her hands, exposing her upper chest. Her grandfather and her brother gasped._

_"Grandfather is that..."Kiyoshi started saying but covered his mouth with his hand not being able to finish._

_"Yes, it is that jutsu." her grandfather said shaking his head. His eye brows furrowed and frowned._

_"But that means..." Kiyoshi fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, "Mother, Father." his words came out slow and muffled because of his hands._

_Takara then knew her parents had...died._

Remembering what had happened last time when she felt the pain tears started to fall from her eyes. She knew very little about that jutsu but of the little she knew, she fell to the floor not bothering to stop herself from crying. She knew what the jutsu implied, you had to give your life away, you died when you used it. Takara already had two small marks on her chest, they were the symbol of her clan, the one she had earlier on her, now useless, shirt. From what she understood their clan's symbol came from that jutsu. The two small black markings represented both her parents.

You don't have a choice but to do the jutsu, it's part of the part of the death of a clan member. You just had to accept it. Her parents had both done the jutsu on the verge of dying. Now she had a third symbol starting to form, she knew that it was bad. Despite all the stories she had heard about how the jutsu gave the receiver a ridiculous amount of power, she knew that someone had died. The overwhelming feeling of losing your parents and now loosing someone else dear to her made her hyperventilate. Had it been her brother? Had it been her grandfather? Had someone she didn't know from her clan died to give her power? She felt her heart burning as it pumped faster and faster. She could feel her head throbbing and hurting. She felt as a wave of darkness started to cover her up and before she knew it, Takara lay unconscious on her bathroom floor. Funny how she had just been happy about Kakashi, now had that feeling that made the brightest day become the worst day of your life.

Takara was now staring at her grandfather's grave. Two nights ago, her brother had come bursting into her room and running to her as she lay unconscious on the floor. He had picked Takara up and held her in his arms. Tears escaping his eyes as he remembered the bantered body of his grandfather, lying lifeless on a table, surrounded by many medical-nin. He then stood up and put Takara in her bed, covering her up with a blanket, he saw her upper chest which now had _three_ black symbols. He remembered how much pain she fad felt last time it had happened. She was knocked out cold, a five year old couldn't withstand such pain not even now three years later at the age of eight. The pain and the sorrow was overwhelming causing her to eventually lose consciousness. When she finally woke up he had explained what had happened and Takara burst out crying while Kiyoshi held her tight in his arms. He truly hated seeing his sister suffer and vowed to never let her feel this much pain again, not ever.

Takara turned her head around as she heard someone walking up to her, the Third.

"I am deeply sorry," he said solemnly, he continued "He was a great man and a very close friend."

Takara nodded, not knowing what to say. She turned back around giving her back to the Third and facing her grandfather's grave. She had visited the Third many times, he was a very nice man but this wasn't the time to talk to her.

The Third noticing that she didn't want to talk, put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"He truly loved you and your brother. There will never be a man alike." And he walked away.

Yes, her grandfather was like no other. He had died as he protected the village and Takara from missing-nin. Takara kneeled in front of the grave and put the white rose she held in her hand in front of the tombstone.

"Goodbye." She said as her hair danced wildly in the wind.

* * *

><p>Hey, Thanks for reading! Loved it, hated it? Was it missing stuff? Well, I've left some things a mystery but you'll soon learn all about Takara. I'm already starting chapter five!<p>

Take care! God bless *blows kiss*


End file.
